


Convictions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco clarifies his position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convictions

**Title:** Convictions  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco clarifies his position.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's challenge #43: Birthday  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Convictions

~

“Happy birthday,” Harry whispered.

Draco grunted.

“Did you know that some cultures oppose the celebration of birthdays?” Harry asked.

“What?” Draco cracked open an eye. “Why?”

“They believe it’s a pagan practice.” Harry shrugged.

“And your point?”

Harry grinned. “Well, if you decide you don't want to celebrate this year, I'll understand and respect your convictions.”

Draco growled and, in a lightning-fast move, rolled on top of Harry. “Do I strike you as the religious type?” he purred.

“Not really, no.”

“Good.” Leaning down, Draco snogged him. “Now that we've got that out of the way, where are my presents?”

~


End file.
